1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of dual port static memory cells.
2. Prior Art
In data handling there is sometimes a need for a random-access memory with dual ports. In these memories, for instance, n words of m bits can be read into or from the memory in parallel through a first port or ports. Also, m words of n bits can be read from or read into the memory in parallel at a second port or ports. The use of such a dual port memory is described in conjunction with FIG. 1.
Dual port memory cells using bistable circuits are known in the prior art. The general layout of these cells is described in conjunction with FIG. 2a. This is the closest prior art known to the Applicant. As will be seen with the present invention, there is a general departure from this prior art layout which permits the fabrication of a denser cell.